(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to N-propylnorapormorphine dialkanoate, dibenzoate and dicyclopropanecarboxylate esters useful as anti-parkinson agents.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
Archer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,643, patented Feb. 20, 1973, discloses N-propylnorapomorphine useful as an emetic, hypotensive and CNS stimulant. German application No. 2,154,162, published May 3, 1973, discloses a variety of O,O-diacylapomorphines, useful as anti-parkinson agents.